


look how they shine for me (and it was all yellow)

by Stylesofpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesofpink/pseuds/Stylesofpink
Summary: Based on the promt: "Do you even still love me?"Louis cancels yet another date with Harry, his boyfriend of three years. Harry worries that their lives have been getting in the way of their relationship and that Louis is going to break up with him. A cryptic text from Louis has Harry's anxiety going wild. But what has Louis been up to?





	look how they shine for me (and it was all yellow)

Louis had been acting strangely. At first, Harry thought his mind might be playing tricks on him, his anxiety growing from patterns that didn’t actually exist. But this was the third time Louis had made an excuse to skip out on time together. 

“I’m meeting Lottie tonight, I can’t Haz. Sorry.” Louis called him just fifteen minutes before Harry was going to leave for their date. Harry just felt lost. He knew Louis’ sister Charlotte was still in Doncaster because she had literally just posted a picture at her favourite pub there.

“Fucking liar.” Harry muttered angerly to himself, pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

He knew that things were getting strained lately. Louis had been working late so often. And Harry had been so tired these last few months. It felt like they never got to spend time together. But now Louis was blowing him off and not even trying.

Harry curled up on the couch, tucking his feet under the cushions. His whole chest ached dully. 

What is this is the end? Had Louis finally realized that he could do so much better? Taking a shuttering breath, Harry felt his eyes growing cloudy. Was this Louis’ way of slowly distancing himself before he finally let Harry go? 

Hey. Can you meet me at the park bench where we first met ? I feel like I should tell you why I cancelled out date

Louis! He quickly responded that he’d be there in a half hour and raced to get back into the new lilac blouse he had bought last Saturday. It reminded him of his lavender sweater that Louis liked to steal. 

In the car, Harry’s mind was running wild about what Louis’ text could mean. Harry hoped that they could finally get past this rough patch. That Louis had finally realized that it had been two weeks since they’d spent any significant time together. Just together. Not doing work or trying to organize some family thing. 

But the anxious side of his brain kept reminding him; that text was so dull. It was probably his way of saying they needed to talk. And everybody knows that needed to talk is code for needed to break up.

Harry parked his car, his nerves making him do an pretty shoddy job if he was being honest. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the car.

Here goes nothing. About to lose the love of my life.

A small garden lay in front of him, with a stone path that led down to the lakeshore. There were small yellow and white flowers dotted along the path. In the distance, facing the water was the silhouette of a man on a park bench. Even from a distance, Harry could recognize Louis’ small frame. His cheekbones shone in the dim light. This ethereal man was about to crush his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: Harry will confront Louis and finally find out what he has been doing! Minor spoiler, it's not what Harry is expecting.
> 
> This is just a draft and only the first part. Expect some serious editing soon as well as the rest of the story. Also, I'm pretty new at this so please excuse the awkward writing. I felt like this would be a fun thing to explore but I've never written much before.
> 
> A. xx


End file.
